Mystery Girl
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: Jesse finds a girl in the back of the library and names her mystery girl, much to her embarrassment. One-shot.


Beca pulled out a brown cardboard box marked '_Beca'_ from a van the read _Barden Movers._ She pulled the box up the stairs and into her room. Her room was awful. It was hideous, and any other adjective. It was fairly big but had white walls and purple carpet. It was an eye sore. The only good thing was that her father said she could remodel it however she wanted. After her mom announced they were to move to Wisconsin to be with her boyfriend, Beca called her dad. William Mitchell and his daughter weren't close, but they loved each other. Beca didn't want to move from Athens, Georgia to Wisconsin, so she called her father who lives in Atlanta, which is about an hour away from Athens. After about seven boxes filled with her things were moved into the guest room, she walked into her room. Half of the carpet was ripped up. Her father was remodeling it himself. Beca got to choose what color she wanted to paint the walls and the carpet was going to be turned into hardwood floors.

Tomorrow she would be going to Barden High School. The worst part was that she would be transferring in the middle of the year, but she planned to hide in the back of class and go unnoticed for the rest of the year. Her big headphones blocked out the conversations of other people and she had a face that, she thought, was very forgettable. She flopped down on her bed and watched as the moving truck drove out of her driveway. The clock read 10:00 and since it was a school night she decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to suck, but if her plan worked, which it would, she would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>beepbeepbeepbeepbeep<em>

Her alarm clock was blaring and she hit the off button and rubbed her eyes, sighing when yesterdays crusted make-up came off on her hands. She got out of her bed, leaving it a total mess of pillows and furry blankets, and turned on the shower. Getting into the shower she put her iPhone on it's stand and played her favorite song.

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose,_

_fire away, fire away_

After washing her face she applied a thick and heavy layer of black eyeliner and added concealer. She put on a black tank top and a black and white plaid shirt and light skinny jeans. After slipping on her black _Vans, _she walked down the stairs and took out the box of lucky charms, poured it in a bowl to sit down and eat. After getting up she grabbed her head phones and put them around her neck. She slipped a pen into her pocket and went out the door, "Bye Beca." Her dad called after her. "Bye dad." she replied.

* * *

><p>School was predictable. Couples making out on lunch tables, students smoking on the side of the building, jocks throwing footballs at each other. Beca decided now was as good of time as any to slip on her head phones and forget the world. Keeping her head down and walking fast through the outdoor lunch area she walked into the library and grabbed Oreos out of her bag. Grabbing out her phone and clicking on the Instagram app she logged in and checked her notifications. 16 new likes and one comment. Deciding not to respond to the comment, she check her texts and saw three from her mom. She found the very back of the library which was so unused cob webs were gathering on the shelves.<p>

After replying to her moms messages with the usual, "I'm fine. Schools good. Dad's doing fine," She sat down on the floor and put her headphones on again. Closing her eyes, she got lost in the music. She didn't even notice the fellow student who was sitting directly next to her. When she looked over to the side and was met with a guy who looked about the same age she screamed causing the middle aged librarian to violently shush her and threaten to kick her out of the library. "What the hell are you doing?!" She screeched and was met by the chuckle of the boy next to her. "Hi to you, too." She gave him a look of utter disbelief. "What are you doing here?" She asked again giving him a what-the-fuck-bruh look. "So, what's your deal?" He asked.

"What is your problem?" She asked, "You don't silently sit next to an unsuspecting victim and scare them half to death and then ask them what their deal is!" Beca scolded in a loud voice. "Young lady, I want you out right now!" The librarian nagged. "Bite me you old bitch." Beca muttered getting up and returning to her class without saying goodbye to the brown hair boy who scared the shit out of her.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Mystery girl!" Jesse yelled catching up to the girl he'd met in the library. "Go away, weirdo. I don't know you." She said pulling her headphones to her ears. "You're headphones aren't even plugged in!" He said grabbing the cord in and waving it in her face. "You are very annoying. Did you know that about yourself?" Beca asked with a sarcastic tone. "You never answered my question, you know." He pointed out waving a finger at her. "You're weird." She said, walking faster. "I know some people like to stay mysterious but that only works if you're unnoticed. You're plan would have worked if it were for one flaw." He said looking her in the eyes. She stopped her walking and looked him in the eye, "And what flaw would that be?"<p>

_"I see you."_

Beca started walking faster away from Jesse and Jesse screamed after her, "I SEE YOU, MYSTERY GIRL! I SEE YOU!" _oh my god! _Beca thought to herself. "Jesus Christ!" She whispered to herself keeping her head down and ignoring the stares she was getting thanks to that weirdo who was still wildly shouting to her. "Jesse," Stacie Conrad said giving Jesse a look, "Who was that and why were you shouting?!" Jesse wrapped his arm around his long-time friend.

"That, my tall friend, is Mystery Girl."


End file.
